Ra Zombie
(stunning gas) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 1 |flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He is the first new zombie in these games. He will steal the player's sun until he is defeated. When the Ra Zombie is defeated, he will release all the sun he stole. He is the first special zombie the player encounters in Ancient Egypt and is similar in appearance to a Basic Zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview Ra Zombie absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 4.75 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when his head falls off upon absorbing 9.25 normal damage shots. He can steal sun when Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost, or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, he gives the amount of sun he took. There is an achievement for getting 250 sun from a Ra Zombie. The maximum sun he can steal is, coincidentally, 250 sun. Appearances Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, and Pyramid of Doom. Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let him steal more sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent him from stealing sun, use a Kernel-pult or an Iceberg Lettuce to stun him. Where time is vital, delaying his snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time, as he stays still when stealing sun. You can also let him steal your sun to get Sun Catcher achievement. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Ra Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Ra Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Ra zombie1.png|HD Ra Zombie. Ra zombie stick.png|Ra Zombie's stick, which is used to steal the player's Sun. RaZombieCapturingSunHD.png|HD Ra Zombie capturing sun. Sun Catcher new.png|Sun Catcher - an Achievement referring to Ra Zombie. Ra Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie. Ra Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing his left arm. Ra Zombie after losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing his head. Ra Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground. IMG 1792545389274.jpeg|Ra Zombie stealing 100 sun. plush-pvz-ancientegyptzombie.jpg|Ra Zombie plush. Ra Zombie in a Title Screen.jpg|Ra Zombie in the loading screen. Ra Eating Brains.jpg|A Ra Zombie eating the player's brains. Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL Ra Zombie Emtry.png|In-game information. Ra Zombie has no red eyes.png|Ra Zombie stealing sun (note that its eyes aren't red). Trivia *If the Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, his staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *If players time it correctly, they could collect the red sun before the Ra Zombie attempts to steal it. *Players can easily kill the Ra Zombie if they make him steal sun, causing him to stop. *He makes a sound when he is trying to steal a sun, the sound is similar to the one used when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *In the Almanac entry, it mentions "Ra", an Egyptian god related to the sun. *Although its Almanac states it likes to say "Ra" a lot, apparently the only sound it makes is the slurping sound when it tries to steal your sun. *His headdress appearance is based on Horus, another Egyptian god. *The Ra Zombie is the only zombie that affects sun. *He is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Ra Zombie is the only special zombie that appears sometimes at the start of the first wave in Endless Zone. The others, expect Icebound Battleground, just spawn the first regular Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played when killed. *Not counting the Egyptian variants of the regular Zombie, Ra Zombie is the first new zombie the player encounters in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Ra Zombie does not appear in conveyor-belt levels because those levels feature no sun to steal. *He wears a gold bracelet in his left hand. *His eating animation is the same of a Cowboy Zombie. *While the Almanac states the Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, his speed is actually "Basic". *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, his eyes will not turn red when stealing sun. *Turquoise Skull Zombie is the Lost City counterpart of this zombie. See also *Sun Catcher *Turquoise Skull Zombie es:Zombi ra fr:Zombie Râ ru:Зомби Ра Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU